1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to systems and methods for measuring the output frequency of a high frequency medical device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to systems and methods for measuring the output frequency of a high frequency generator using low frequency measurement techniques. Further, the present disclosure relates to systems and methods for maintaining the output frequency of a high frequency generator within an acceptable range.
2. Description of Related Art
During medical treatment procedures in which an electrosurgical generator is used to supply electrosurgical energy to an instrument for treatment of tissue, it is often useful to measure and/or monitor the output frequency of the generator. For generators operating at relatively low frequencies, e.g., frequencies below 1 MHz, it is relatively easy to measure the output frequency, for example, by known methods using the clock frequency of a measurement system.
However, for generators operating at relatively high frequencies, such as, for example, microwave generators operating above 300 MHz, and more typically above 900 MHz, it is much more difficult to measure the output frequency in a reliable and cost effective manner. This is so because at those high frequencies it is no longer possible to use the clock frequency of the measurement system.
The ability to measure the output frequency for high frequency medical devices is extremely useful for a number of reasons that allow for more efficient utilization of the equipment during a given procedure. One reason is that it is useful, if not necessary, during a procedure to keep the output frequency within a specific frequency band to ensure that the generator and/or medical device is operating within specific internationally recognized Industrial, Scientific and Medical (ISM) radio bands. In certain ISM bands, particularly those that relate to medical applications, there is only a limited set deviation allowed from the center frequency. Other reasons would be to meet a need to shift the output frequency for impedance matching purposes, or to adjust the phase of the generator's output.
In the example of the electrical performance of a microwave energy delivery system (e.g., a system including a generator, an energy delivery device, a waveguide configured to deliver a microwave energy signal from the generator to the energy delivery device, and an antenna) changes throughout the course of a treatment, for example, an ablation treatment in which tissue, such as tumor tissue, is targeted for destruction. The change in performance may be due to a change in the energy delivery device, a change in the tissue properties or a change in the delivery path. The ability to observe parameters, e.g., by measuring the output frequency of the generator during the procedure, indicative of these changes provides better control of the delivery of the microwave energy.
Accordingly, a need exists for reliable systems and methods for measuring the output frequency of a high frequency medical device using a low frequency measurement system and for maintaining the output frequency within an acceptable range.